


Bad Faith

by DovahKendov (CherryPools)



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Anger, Angry Sex, Betrayal, Dominance, F/M, First Time, Hair-pulling, Hate Sex, Shameless Smut, Table Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26235448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryPools/pseuds/DovahKendov
Summary: Nat joined the Brotherhood thinking it would be about helping the Commonwealth. When she realizes it's nothing like she imagined, she has to tell Elder Maxson she wants to resign, leading to feelings of betrayal and anger. Fortunately, Elder Maxson knows exactly how they're going to release their frustration.
Relationships: Arthur Maxson/Female Sole Survivor, Arthur Maxson/Sole Survivor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Bad Faith

The Brotherhood of Steel wasn’t all Nat thought it was chalked up to be. 

MacCready had told her about the faction on their travels together, explaining the Brotherhood’s role in aiding survivors in the Capital Wasteland, and she was compelled to join after their arrival in the Commonwealth. But as she climbed to the role of Knight under Paladin Danse’s guidance, Nat began to realize the Commonwealth’s Brotherhood of Steel was nothing like she had been told.

She was frustrated. She was tired of wandering through the Prydwen to hear snide remarks about ghouls and synths, and she was tired of constantly worrying about what Hancock or Nick would think if she ever showed up in battle with the Brotherhood. They were her closest friends, and had stuck by her side through thick and thin. Who was she to turn around and stab them in the back by joining the ranks of a group that wanted to see them dead? 

Nat grumbled to herself while she thought about everything, and her hands clenched into fists as she sat at the edge of her bed in the Prydwen. She let out a heavy sigh, stood up, and made her way to Elder Maxson’s quarters. 

She stood in front of the metal door, her fists still clenched, and she began to chew on the inside of her cheek. She hated to admit it, but she was nervous to abandon her position in the Brotherhood. Paladin Danse had become a loyal companion to her, and she had made good friends with Scribe Haylen, but her own ethics and morals were different than theirs. The part that hurt the most was that she had come to be attracted to Elder Maxson, and this would mean that the secretive flirting that had gone on between them would come to an end. 

Nat let out a shaky breath, then raised her fist and knocked on the door. Inside, she heard papers shuffling, and then a file cabinet slamming shut. “You may enter,” Maxson’s voice called out. 

She pushed the door open with her body weight, and she took in the view of Maxson’s quarters. Elder Maxson was sitting at the back of the room at his desk, his terminal open with a page half written, and he turned in his chair to face her.

“Knight,” he nodded towards her, gesturing for her to come further into the room with a small smile on his face. She had come to visit him late at night a few times, per Maxson’s request, but all they ever did was have a few drinks and flirt with each other. 

“Elder Maxson.” She never called him that. He had asked her to call him Arthur in their private time together, but she wanted to set the tone immediately. Nat stepped into the room and shut the door behind her. She turned on her heel to face him, and he watched as she nervously rubbed the palm of her hand with her thumb. 

“Is there something wrong?” Maxson asked, his brows furrowing together as he studied her expression. He stood from his chair, taking a few paces forward towards her. 

Nat avoided his gaze, moving towards the table in the centre of the room. “Can I sit?”

Without a word, Maxson pulled out a chair from the far end of the table and placed it in front of him, away from the table. He watched her silently as she made her way to the chair and plopped down into it. He stood in front of her, peering down and waiting for her to speak. Nat rubbed the back of her neck, her eyes trained on the floor. The silence was deafening.

“I’m leaving the Brotherhood,” she mumbled, looking up to meet his gaze. There was a flash of anger, then shock, then disappointment in his eyes. He felt betrayed.

“Why?” he asked simply, crossing his arms as he looked down on her. 

Nat closed her eyes tightly and let out a deep breath, searching for the right words to say. “Our values don’t align the way I thought they did.” She looked up at him, seeing his jaw clench. 

“This is about your so-called friends down in the Commonwealth, isn’t it? You would rather be living in _filth_ than continuing fighting for what’s right.” 

“What’s right is helping people. The Brotherhood isn’t doing that.” 

“The Brotherhood is saving mankind from itself. How do you not see that?” he said, his voice becoming slightly louder with anger. 

“This tirade you’re on was never about the people of the Commonwealth. You just want to take down the only other people who are more technologically advanced than the Brotherhood. Why are you lying to yourself? Why are you lying to all of us?” she snapped, standing up abruptly and pushing the chair back. 

“After everything the Brotherhood has done for this... cesspool,” Maxson began, taking a step closer to her. “How _dare_ you.” 

Nat stared up at him as he got closer, her cheeks becoming hot as she took in his features. They had never been so close to each other, even during their secret meetings, and the new experience made her slightly tremble. 

“After everything I’ve done for you, after all the time we’ve spent together,” he continued, his hand moving up to her face to hold her chin. “You think you can leave that easy?”

She felt herself becoming weak under his touch, his thumb gently stroking her cheek as he cradled her jaw. Her eyes widened in realization, but she made no effort to stop him or move away. 

“I meant what I said, Arthur. I don’t want to be in the Brotherhood anymore. I’m done.” 

Maxson gave her a stern look, shaking his head, but then gave her a devilish grin. “Oh, Knight,” he chuckled. “That’s fine. You can be done with the Brotherhood, but that doesn’t mean I’m done with you.” 

Nat opened her mouth to speak, but Maxson was too quick. His hands grabbed her face, pulling her in, and he kissed her hungrily. She was taken aback, shocked that he would even do something after she just spit on his entire legacy, but her attraction to him overrode everything logical in her brain. She melted into his kiss, and his hand tangled in her hair as he bit her lip. His hand came down from her hair and wrapped around the base of her throat, squeezing gently, and then continued to trail down until it was on her hip. He pulled her closer, their bodies meeting, and she could feel his erection through his pants. 

Suddenly, Maxson pushed her back against the table with a thud, and she looked up at him with a dazed look. She propped herself up on her elbows and watched as he took off his battlecoat and threw it onto the chair next to them, the black Brotherhood officer uniform underneath being revealed. The uniform clung tightly to his muscles, accentuating all his assets, and Nat felt her mouth become dry. It was the first time she was seeing him without his battlecoat, and God, did he look good. 

“Turn around,” Maxson bellowed, staring down at her from where he stood. Nat wasted no time following his orders, and she bent herself over the table, her ass sticking out to him. She felt his hand come to stroke the curve of her ass, the orange and white Brotherhood uniform she was wearing just as form-fitting as his. He pressed his groin against her ass, grinding against her, his fingers moving from her ass and pulling down the zipper of her uniform. He yanked it down carelessly, nearly breaking it off, and he began pushing the fabric off her body. As she worked with him to remove the tight clothing, she heard him chuckle while he crouched and began pulling it off her legs.

“You always hated the way everyone did what I told them to,” he said, freeing her legs from the uniform. “Yet, here you are blindly obeying me without question.”

“Fuck you,” she hissed in response, snapping out of her lustful daze. She was almost tempted to move from her position, to get up and leave, but she heard his own uniform clatter to the floor. 

“Is that any way to talk to your superior?” he growled, the anger building up inside of him as he stood up and leaned in to her ear, his breath hot on her skin. 

“You aren’t my superior anymore, so I can say whatever I want. Fuck you.” 

In response, Maxson laughed, and Nat felt her face get hot. She was about to run her mouth some more just to piss him off, but Maxson tore off her panties and pressed two fingers into her wet heat. She gasped at the touch, her head coming to rest on her forearms, and she raised her ass a little higher by balancing on the tips of her toes. 

"You're soaked already," he murmured, moving his fingers in and out of her slowly. "It almost makes me wish you angered me sooner."

Maxson removed his fingers and quickly pulled off his underwear. He pressed the head of his cock against her heat, almost as if he was going to tease her. Maxson didn’t want to drag it out. He just wanted to fuck her until all the anger she made him feel was gone. 

“I’m going to make sure you remember this,” he snarled, his free hand grabbing her hip, digging his fingers into her skin. “Because you will never set foot here again.” 

Without another word, Maxson thrust into her hard, all the way to the hilt. She used one hand to hold onto the side of the table as he began to find his pace, his hips moving back and forth with aggression. She moaned with each thrust, and Maxson reached out to grab a fistful of her hair, pulling her back so she had to hold herself up with her hands flat against the table. 

He let out a groan as he thrusted in harder, the sound of their skin connecting and her moans echoing through the room. Maxson leaned forward and pressed his lips against her neck, biting and sucking at the flesh as his pace became sloppy. He was getting close. Maxson released her hair and grabbed her hips firmly, pulling her ass out to meet each of his thrusts. He let out a deep moan as he spilled inside her while she climaxed around his cock, her walls clenching around him. 

There was silence when they both came down from their high, and Nat wasn’t sure what was going to happen next. She wanted to sneak a glance at him, standing behind her naked, but she didn’t dare move. Maxson said nothing as he grabbed a robe off his bed and covered himself up. Nat shifted so she was sitting on the edge of the table, and Maxson’s eyes drifted over her body; nude, except for her bra still hiding her breasts. He made eye contact with her, and he felt the desire to yell at her for her betrayal once more. Turning his back to her, he dismissed her with his hand. 

“Get dressed. I expect you to leave the Prydwen by tomorrow afternoon,” he grumbled, sitting down on the chair at his terminal. 

Nat shook her head in disbelief, but found her grounding on the floor and quickly threw her uniform back on. “Asshole.” She stared at her panties on the floor, but didn’t pick them up. Instead, she left them right where he had thrown them, and put her hair in a messy ponytail. As she opened the door, Maxson turned to look at her, and they made eye contact once more. He almost smiled at her, but he turned back around in his chair so she wouldn’t see. Nat left without a goodbye.

Shutting the door of his quarters behind her and heading back to her bed, she couldn’t help but grin. With hate sex like that, she knew this wouldn’t be the last time they saw each other. Not if she had anything to say about it.

**Author's Note:**

> this was 100% rushed but i kind of want to do more like this with Maxson.... what do yall think?


End file.
